Act 4.6: To the Temple
Chapter Navigation Missions Story= Recommended BP/TAP: 16,200 *Dungeon 1st Clear. *Clear within 4 min 10 secs. *Slay the Boss within 1 min 30 secs. |-| Chaos= Recommended BP/TAP: 46,500 *Dungeon 1st Clear. *Clear with 2 hero deaths or less. *Clear within 3 min 50 secs. |-| Hatred= Recommended BP/TAP: 81,400 *Dungeon 1st Clear. *Clear with 3 heroes or less. *Escort Ramblin Archer. |-| Destruction= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? To the Temple Description "Why have you come to me now...?" Dialogue Kyle: If they're avatars of God, then shouldn't they be really strong? Couldn't that one called Poseidon just take charge and deal with all the demons? Mamin: After God purged the world of the ancient malignant spirits and the world was safe, He left for a different world. Once the God left, the avatars slowly lost their power and entered into a deep rest. Currently, only Nephilim is the one that's awake. Grandiel: That means Balzac wasn't sealed but was in a deep sleep. Arme: It could be that... Fennel's goal was to wake Poseidon up... ---- ???: Ahhhhh! Please save me-ow! Porch: Lalala Lalala! I'll fry one... I'll boil the other... Kyle: Isn't that? Aren't they the cats...? Arme: You know them? Kyle: We saved them once a long time ago. Cindy: Mm, how are cats this deep in the ocean...? Kyle: The ancient arts say that if you help them once, you should help them until the end. Cindy: What the heck are you even saying...? Kyle: Oy! Those guys aren't food! Porch: Ugh... Who are these guys...? Wait! They look like me! Argh... Mother, what is going on? Thorny Merchicken: Blub blub blub. Porch:: What did you say? You... randomly found me? Thorny Merchicken: Blub blub blub. Porch: I always have a feeling that I looked different from my other siblings... Arme: Usually, you'd realize it right away... Kyle: Sniff... That's so sad... Cindy: Don't sympathize with him, idiot! Porch: Why... have you come for me now? Cindy: ??? Porch: I've been living happily with the mother who raised me. So why?! Arme: Uhm... You wouldn't be mistaking us for your parents...? Kyle: Wait! We are not your parents. Porch: End of discussion! Accept the resentment of a child that's been thrown away! ---- Porch: Ahh... And say that you'll understand when you're a child... Cindy: It's the opposite! Arme: He's already out. It'll be a few days before he wakes up. ---- Kiwi: Thank you, human! It's with your help that we survived. Cindy: Same as before, why is it that you keep coming to dangerous places? Kiwi: That's because... Truthfully, we've been trying to meet a person named Guile. Kyle: Sounds like a name that can sonic boom. Cindy: Anyhow, please avoid dangerous places if you aren't strong enough. Kiwi: Truthfully, we are not that weak. Kyle: There's nothing embarrassing about being weak. Apple: Excuse me, but we're the famous dimensional... Ack! Arme: ??? Kiwi: Please ignore that. We'll take our leave. There will come a time where you'll be requiring our help. Kyle: Again, they just keep disappearing. Grandiel: Maybe they're searching for Kyle and not Guile. Kyle: Well, it's not like I've done anything special for the cats to come looking for me... Arme: It's probably not him. Let's forget about it and just continue on our path. ---- Rares: Unknown visitor detected. Please confirm the disarming code for the auto defense system. Arme: What's this? Mari: What a mysterious device! Mamin: Th... This was the temple's defense system that was used a long time ago... What should we do? I do not know the code to disarm it... Rares: Please confirm the disarming code. Kyle: What happens if we don't know the code? Mamin: The auto defense system will activate. Which means... Rares: Disarming code unconfirmed. Auto-defense system will now activate. Starting now, unknown visitors have been deemed intruders and will be annihilated! Mamin: That is what will happen. Grandiel: It would be been better if you told us a bit earlier... Epilogue: To the Temple! Description "The party has reached the temple. A dark shadow approaches Kyle?!" Dialogue Video References Dungeon Navigation Category:Story